intotheelementsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of DragonVale
-----> This page will be deleted, so don't edit to save the page! <------ J What's the game about? ---- I think we all know the Zelda games. In the game you'll have to solve mysteries and you have to solve missions. It's a great adventure! And the app DragonVale is an app where you can farm dragons on flying islands. But what would you get if you mix these games into one game? The legend of Dragonvale! What's the story about? ---- In the game you'll have to solve mysteries and assignments to get dragons. Sometimes a great mystery is coming up! If you solve them you can get a rare dragon! So the game gets started with you (boy/girl character). You'll have to train first in the beginning of the game. Then you must learn the silent-, sword- and other techniques. Further in the game you can fly with dragons to other flying islands. You'll start with a simple dragon. You can choose one for free at the beginning of the game. You can choose plant, fire or earth. (The 3 basic dragons you can get on DragonVale). And then? What should you do to solve the game? ---- You'll have to solve the mysteries and assignments to go further and further. At the and of the game you can get the rarest dragons. The last mission is about finding the sun dragon statue in the dangerous forests of DraggieDome (Cool name!). If you find it you must go into a castle to find the real sun dragon. If you've found the sun dragon after solving all the missions and assignments, you've solved the game. Then comes the stupid and long credit list. (I hate credits at the and of games...). What will happen? ---- At the beginning : You'll start with your fire/earth/plant dragon. You'll have to train your dragon, and train yourself. You'll met the dragon holder Odie, this man can help you with all the dragons. The next chapter : Yes, yes!!! You can now get the mix able dragons with fire/earth/plant! When you've solved the missions you can get the breeds by Odie. He has an breeding island. He'll get the dragons you want to breed there and then you can get your mixed dragons! Water/lightning/air/metal are available at the EggShop from Odie! Back to the past : You now must solve the old mysteries. Very old. Now you can learn more about the "old" rainbow, sun and moon dragons. The old castle : You must solve all the mysteries to know more about the "holy" sun dragon! At the end : You now can be friends with your founded sun dragon. The better the friendship, the more you earn. You can get the moon and rainbow dragon eggs now for free!!! For the next idea! ---- This is a short summary about the story. I really, really, really hope you'll like my entry for the topic : "What would you like to see in games?". Soon I'll post more entry's if I have more ideas! Please don't edit. Thank you. Bye bye! SeeMeSee Category:Game ideas